1. Field of the Invention
At least one example in accordance with the present invention relates generally to systems and methods for monitoring a load center for current, power and energy usage.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A load center or panelboard is a component of an electrical supply system which divides an electrical power feed from a power line into different subsidiary circuit branches. Each subsidiary circuit branch may be connected to a different load. Thus, by dividing the electrical power feed into subsidiary circuit branches, the load center may allow a user to individually control and monitor the current, power and energy usage of each load.
Current sensors are commonly used to monitor activity of a load center. For example, Current Transformers (CT) are commonly used to monitor current, power and/or energy consumption in a subsidiary or main branch of a load center. A CT may be used to measure current in a branch by producing a reduced current signal, proportionate to the current in the branch, which may be further manipulated and measured. For example, a CT coupled to a branch of a load center may produce a reduced current AC signal, proportionate to the magnitude of AC current in the branch. The reduced current AC signal may then either be measured directly or converted to a DC signal and then measured. Based on the signal received, the level of current in the subsidiary branch may be determined